UnProfessionalism: Broken Home
by kr3ativ23
Summary: Third part in the UnProfessionalism series. What happeneds when Nick and Finn's week in San Francisco can affect there lives when they get back to Vegas? Finn is pregnant and is unsure if Nick or Moreno is the father? Drama along the way throughout her pregnancy! Please Read and Review!
1. Danger Zone

Un-Professionalism 3: Broken Home

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

* * *

Ch1: Danger Zone

Two months later… Finn finds herself yet again in the doctor's office for another check up. Her doctor thought that because of her age that the first three months would be make or break her pregnancy or her 'danger zone' so she was in the doctor every week with checkups. She had told Moreno that she was on call or going to court. She didn't tell anyone that she was pregnant just in case she lost it; there was no reason to disrupt people lives she thought.

"Alright, Miss Finlay. I have your results and again we have healthy baby." The doctor said happy. Finn had already decided to keep it. "Here is the name of a very good OBGYN." The doctor says handing her a card, Doctor Hoyt Alta.

"Thank you, Doc." Finn said staring at the card.

"You can start telling people. Maybe the father?" the doctor asked.

"Maybe? Thank you." Finn said leaving. Her mind racing. She wanted to be a mother but she was never a place in her life where she thought it would be good. However this was like her last chance at motherhood and she wasn't going to let it pass up.

Finn goes to the department. This was going to be the most awkward and embarrassing and nerve wrecking moment of her life, it wasn't going to be her proudest moment. She was going to have to tell the man she was in a relationship with. A man she was quite infatuated with that she might lose because of something that happened when they weren't even together. She didn't want to lose Moreno now. Things between them had gotten so much better. However she needs to tell Moreno before she tells Nick. But she would have to tell both men either one of them could be the father.

"Hey, I thought you were off today?" Moreno asked smiling at her.

"Yeah, I have to talk to you… in private." Finn said quietly already feeling ashamed.

"Yeah, okay." Moreno said feeling the mood change. Moreno took her hand and brought her by the water fountain which was the only area available for privacy. "Is everything alright?"

"Carlos, you know that I cherish what we have and…"

"Finn, what's going on?" Moreno asked weary his Hispanic accent peaking as he looked at her.

"I'm pregnant…" Finn said Moreno eyes grew wide and his face turned to genuine shock and surprised. "That's not all…"

"What do you mean?" Moreno asked growing fearful as if he knew what was coming.

"You may not be… you might not be the father."

"What?!"

"I was with someone else around the time I got pregnant."

"How could you do this to me?!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you. We broke up and I didn't know if we were going to get back together… and I was feeling lonely and vulnerable…"

"It was Stokes? Wasn't it?!" Moreno said growing very upset.

"Carlos, I didn't mean to hurt you. But I'm being honest…"

"And what is that suppose to make it better that my girlfriend was with the most notorious player of the whole department? Finn…"

"I'm so sorry…" Finn cried as she so Moreno getting emotional. "I never met to hurt you."

"I will talk to you later." Moreno said leaving. Finn tried to grab his hand but he pulled it away. Finn watched as he walked away and went downstairs to the department. Finn fought her own tears but she sat down on a nearby bench and cried quietly.

Finn felt like she had no one to turn to. DB would judge and correct her like a father or older brother. Everyone else she couldn't tell she didn't trust anyone and the one she did trust she didn't want to tell.

Finn and Nick had drifted apart since there week in San Francisco. The aftermath of the shooting was minuscule at the work place but had havoc on their social lives. Nick and Finn went from enemies, to demented friends, to now just coworkers. Finn missed what they had but didn't want to go through all of that again. It was certainly different between the two and was only going to get more different whether that was going to be good was a mystery in itself.

Finn composes herself and debates whether or not to tell Nick now. What if Moreno saw him first? What if he saw them together and thought something different? She knew she had to tell him before he heard it from him or anyone else. It was her day off, though. She looks throughout the lab for him but doesn't see him anywhere. The lab was just about a ghost town except for the lab rats.

"Hey, I thought it was your day off?" Greg says excited leaving the break room with a manila folder in one hand and a coffee in the other.

"Yeah it is." Finn said smiling back at the young man.

"What are you doing here? If DB sees you he's going to think that you are volunteering to work." Greg warns continuing to walk with Finn.

"I'm looking for Nick," Finn said "have you seen him?"

"He's not going to be back here in a while." Greg said stopping in front of the print lab.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked worried/

"Sara and him, have nasty quadruple homicide." Greg said smiling. "I got to get these results on my own case but if I hear from him ill send him your way. Is it anything major?"

"No! I mean no. but if you see just let him know I was looking for but I'll just see him tomorrow so no worries." Finn said trying not to sound creepy or suspicious but Greg had already grown suspicious as he looking at Finn weird. "Never mind."

"Okay… I'm going to get my results now." Greg said awkwardly walking into the print lab. Finn curses at herself and just texts Nick asking for him to call her later, he never replies he never has.

Later on… Nick, Greg, and Sara are all walking out together. They are all equally exhausted. Nick and Sara were investigating there quadruple so Greg and the others had to race around town picking up the slack.

"I don't care how mad you get you don't just axe four people to death. Who does that?" Sara said in disbelief.

"Lindsay Borden?" Greg said Nick chuckled.

"Isn't that just a folk tale?" Nick asked seeing Moreno walking towards them from afar.

"It doesn't matter because she only killed her parents." Sara said smiling at the guys.

"You know if anyone else heard us in passerby they would think we are nuts?!" Greg said Nick and Sara laugh.

"We are!" Nick and Sara said in unison.

"Stokes!" Moreno called out. Nick turned still smiling and looked at Moreno.

"What's up, M…" Nick said as Moreno sucker punches him in the nose. Nick falls holding his nose as blood flows freely out.

"Whoa!" Sara said as Moreno jumps on him and the two start wrestling as Greg and Sara try and separates them.

* * *

What do you think so far? Please Review!


	2. Confusion

Un-Professionalism 3: Broken Home

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review! Thank you for all the reviews!

Ch2: Confusion

* * *

Nick and Moreno sat in DB's office like children in the principal's office. Both men were a little dirty from the parking garage floor. Nick had a little bruise on his nose, some dried blood on his nose, hand and shirt. His once blue tee shirt had a bacon collar and garage floor shmuck and blood on it. Nick still had no idea why Moreno had punched him. However after his and Patrick fight Nick isn't going to let anyone hit him. But that wouldn't help him now as DB and Brass stared at the men as they looked down ashamed.

"So, who is going to tell us? What the hell that was about?" DB asked angry. Both men remained quiet. They were guilty of fighting and even if either of them talked it wouldn't change the fact that they were in trouble.

"I guess they have nothing to say." Brass said equally upset. Moreno had been transferred to homicide in the McKeen aftermath and it hadn't been the smoothest adjustment either. "Come on, Moreno. On your feet." Brass said leaving Moreno following behind. It briefly reminded Nick of his childhood when they would follow his father to the next room and receive their whooping.

"So?" DB said shutting the door behind them. "Do you have anything to say?" DB asked sitting on his desk.

"I'm not sure." Nick said wiping his mouth.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Look, DB I know I am in trouble but I really have to go." Nick said standing.

"I know this is about Finn." DB said stopping Nick by grabbing his arm. Nick froze and looked at the older man unsure of what was going too happened next. Nick didn't know if DB knew more then he led on and besides DB was Finn's pseudo best friend. "Keep it out of work." DB said stern.

Nick was rendered speechless and just nodded as he swallowed hard. DB let Nick go and Nick walked out. His mind was racing. First Moreno sucker punches him and now DB is messing with Nick's head. What if he knows what happened in San Francisco and he tries to blackmail him or like that. Nick shakes the thought from his mind. DB doesn't know, and he's too straight lace to try to black mail him with it.

Nick cleans himself the best he could in his truck and heads straight for Finn's she's the only one that can tell him once going on. It's going to be weird seeing her outside of work after everything but Nick has to see her. After San Francisco Nick became distant on purpose because Finn wanted her life to be back to normal and Nick understood what she meant. She wanted to be with Moreno so Nick went back to Lauren. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Moreno knew something was up.

Nick walks into Finn's apartment building and is hit with a mixture of feelings. He felt nervous and uncomfortable, he wanted to leave immediately. Nick just thought that he didn't belong there. After everything that had happened he started to have mix feelings about Finn. Every time he saw her he had glimpses of flashbacks of the shooting, the salsa concert, Dan's funeral, fighting Patrick, and carrying Finn up the same stairs that he was staring at now. Nick heads up the stairs and feels his phone vibrating. It was Lauren, checking up on him… again.

"Hey," Nick said leaning against the wall.

"Hey, I was going to come over. Are you home?" Lauren asked slightly seductive catching Nick's full attention.

"No." Nick said remembering the task at hand.

"Where are you?" Nick rolled his eyes. Here comes the five W's brought to you by Lauren.

"I'm finishing up a case right now. I should be home soon." Nick lied but it was the only way to avoid a fight.

"Is it the same case from earlier?" Lauren asked suspicious because Nick had already told her that he would be home soon but that was before him and Moreno squared off.

"Yeah, there was a flag on one of the lifts. We are straightening it out now. Listen I got to go." Nick said itching to get off the phone before a background noise became too suspicious for Lauren.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Call me." Lauren said her tone was slightly annoyed.

Lauren had no trust for Nick. Nick did cheat on Laura with Finn, the first time they were together, but he told her right away and she broke up with him. However Nick won her back but he was unaware of her trust issues. She called and texted him several times a day, she accused him of cheating a couple times any time Nick had to work late with a female coworker Lauren thought he was cheating. Nick was taken with her though and he couldn't explain it. When she wasn't acting jealous or insecure she was great and they had a great time together.

Nick walked up to Finn's apartment remembering the location from previous times. He just stares at the door unsure of what to ask or do. What if she doesn't know that Moreno hit him or why she did? He should warn her then she probably doesn't know. Finn would have given Nick a heads up if Moreno knew something so she must not know, Nick thought. Nick knocked on her door, with no answer. He knocked again.

"Finn, its Nick." Nick said, he saw her car and knew she was home. "Come on, Finn." Nick said knocking again. He heard footsteps and Finn came to the door. She didn't look surprised to see him, and Nick realized that she did know something was up. It was almost like she was expecting him. Nick quickly grew angry.

"Hi Nick." Finn said trying to be nonchalant but Nick saw through her façade and grew madder as he entered her house ignoring the memories of the last time he was here.

"Is there something you have to tell me?!" Nick asked excited. His eyebrows slanted and his face stressed. He was expecting Finn to be angry with him about being distant he was prepared for a classic Finn and Nick argument.

"I'm pregnant." Finn said not missing a beat. Nick's face completely fell as he felt like his brain was going to explode. That was the last thing Nick expected to hear.

* * *

Please Review! This is chapter was suppose to catch Nick and what he was thinking and what he has been up to since the last chapter was primarily Finn-centered. What do you think?


	3. Mixed Signals

Un-Professionalism 3: Broken Home

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review! Thank you for all the reviews! I never imagined that this story would pick up the way that it has. i was getting tired of reading the same types of stories so I just set up to do something different. Anyway I am glad that you all have found a liking in my story. Everytime I think the story is going to end I think of how to keep it going. There may be a fourth but who knows its too soon to tell. Please enjoy!

Ch3: Mixed Signals

* * *

"Wha…" Nick said trying to find his voice as he stared blankly at Finn. Finn crossed her arms and returned his stare. "You're what?" Nick said in a breathless whisper.

"I'm pregnant." FInn whispered quietly unsure of how Nick was going to react. The only reason why she felt nervous was because of the circumstances.

"Am… Am I the father?" Nick said swallowing hard and feeling like he was sweating profusely. He smoothed his hair feeling able to pull his stare away. Nick thought that that was why Moreno hit him was because he knocked up Finn and why would Finn care to tell him that she was pregnant if he wasn't the father.

"I don't know, but you could be or it could be Car… Moreno's." Finn said sitting on her couch putting a pillow on her stomach. She hugged the pillow slightly and looked up at Nick as he smoothed his hair again nervous.

"Oh gosh..." Nick said sitting down on her couch but he wasn't exactly next to Finn just in case. Nick ran his fingers through his hair nervously. Nick immediately thought it was his but he always assumed the worst.

"Why? Why did you… How did you know to come over?" Finn asked searching for the words so that she didn't push him away but she wanted to know how he knew something was up. The situation was tense but also fragile.

"Moreno…" Nick said showing her the bruise and dried blood on his nose. "He kind of gave me the inkling that something was up." Nick said wiping his nose.

"He hit you?" Finn asked shocked. Finn knew Moreno was really angry but she didn't think he was going to go that far.

"How far along are you?" Nick said leaning forward on his hands turning to look at Finn. Looking for any excuse to change the subject.

"I'm about three months." Finn said and Nick's eyes went wide again. He realized that he could be the father and felt fear and nervousness as his stomach hit the floor again.

"Oh my god." Nick said looking at Finn's stomach. He ran his hands through his hair wanting nothing more than to rip it all out. Finn moved closer to Finn and put a hand on his shoulder because Finn thought that Nick was going to fall apart into a nervous wreck. "I'm sorry, Finn." Nick said standing up. Finn grabbed his hand stopping him from leaving.

"Nick…" Finn said holding his hand slightly caressing it. She didn't want him to leave too. However Nick was thinking the opposite he wanted to run but he couldn't. His mind was going a thousand miles an hour.

"Do… do you… do you need anything?" Nick asked clearing his throat looking down.

"No." Finn whispered softly.

"You will keep me updated, right?" Nick asked fearing that he would be swept away and forgotten by Finn and Moreno… again. Even though Nick was scared like a teenage boy at the moment he still felt obligated to do the right thing. He had to, or at least if he was the father he had to.

Besides for the possibility of Nick and fatherhood there was no reason for him to be apart of this he thought. The thought of sharing this experience with Moreno confused Nick. What if he chose not to be and turned out the father or vice versa? all these thoughts wash over him in like a tidal wave of emotions. When would they find out who the father is? What if Nick got connected with the child and it turned out not to be his? His heart almost broke with that realization. Memories of his own terrible childhood flooded him as well as he felt himself grow angry and sad at the memories. He needed to leave.

"Yeah, I will." Finn said feeling herself getting emotional and she was unsure why. Nick pulled his hand away but Finn leapt on to her feet and followed him. "Wait, Nick." Finn says trying to make Nick stay. Nick wanted to get away and Finn wanted him to stay she didn't want to be alone.

"Finn, I should go." Nick said pushing Finn's hands away. Nick turned and walked down the stairs. Nick looked up and saw Moreno. Moreno gave Nick a hateful stare as he was once again engulfed with anger. Nick's mind was racing and had so many thoughts going in and out the last thing he wanted was to get in another fight. Nick clinched his jaw shut and looked at Moreno. Nick shook his head and went out a different exit. Moreno shook his head and left. Finn sat down on her steps and shook her head.

Finn wonders why Nick was so distant. She felt like she had almost lost her best friend in Nick. She thought that he would have been a little more excited but he looked so nervous as if he was having the baby but then asking to be kept informed like he cared he was sending her mixed messages. She wasn't surprised that Moreno was still angry. She didn't do anything wrong though she thought. Finn and Moreno weren't technically together and that was at his decision not hers. She couldn't believe the situation that she had put herself and her child in; never in a million years would she have thought this would happen.

"Who is your daddy?" Finn said talking to her stomach as she caressed it. Finn wasn't showing yet but Finn knew her child heard her.

* * *

Nick pulls into his driveway and turns his car off. Nick shakes his head as he rests it on his steering wheel. Nick punches his dashboard and leaves his Tahoe slamming the door. His mind has yet to stop he was surprised that he didn't get into a wreck. Maverick greets him right as he entered.

"Hey boy." Nick said petting his dog not exactly the most enthused and his dog could tell. Nick went to the fridge and got a beer. The beer dripped a little on the floor. He goes to wipe it and then he decides to wipe the counter. When he rinses the cleaning rag and decides that he could do his dishes. Then he sweeps and vacuums.

An hour later Nick's house is spotless and smells of bleach and other cleaners but his antsy nerves remain. His beer now warm and remained untouched on his counter, Maverick lying down on the floor next to him as Nick looked at his living room and kitchen. Nick grabs his phone and beer and goes upstairs and climbs out a window so he can sit on the roof and look at the stars, Maverick follows. Nick swigs his beer and pets Maverick. His house needs to air out the last thing he needs is Lauren to come over and start questioning the smell and why Nick cleaned his whole house. As if on cue Lauren called his phone and Nick ignored the call.

"Oh boy, what am I going to?" Nick said putting his hand on Maverick's head. Maverick whined and looked at Nick with his sad puppy dog eyes. Nick decides to call his friend one that he hasn't spoken to in a while but one that might be able to give him a clear head to think about what he was going to do. Not only did she know his past and be able to maybe understand him and she wouldn't be obligated to tell Ecklie.

"Willows?" Catherine answered quietly.

"Hey Cath, I gotta talk to you about something…" Nick asked sitting up.

* * *

Please Review! How would you react if you were Finn, Nick, or even Moreno? Things are going to getting more awkward and strange, get ready.


	4. Rumor Has It

Un-Professionalism 3: Broken Home

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

Ch4: Rumor Has It

* * *

The next day Finn was finally able to catch up with Moreno in front of the department. He had been ignoring her calls and she realized that he needed time to cool down and relax, that she had laid down a lot of information to handle. Finn just needed to know where his head was at.

"Carlos..." Finn said almost ashamed and giddy at the same time. She was so happy to see him turn around and actually look interested to talk to her.

"Hey..." he said not making eye contact with her. "I'm on desk duty for the week." he said referring to the manila folders in his hands. Finn realized that he was still angry and she knew he had every right to be, but it still hurt a little.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Finn said quietly.

"You don't get it Finn." Moreno said angry.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked surprised and offended.

"You don't realize what this is doing to me Finn. I love you. Now everyday, I have to think about is you and Stokes. and worry if I'm the father of that child. At of everyone you had to do it with him." Moreno said shaking his head wiping his face. "You have only been here for like six months and I thought... I thought wrong." Moreno mumbled while Finn remained stoic. "You're asking me to share this experience with a man that shouldn't be involved! Who do you want to be the father?" Moreno asked really hoping that Finn's answer would give him so peace of mind.

However she remained quiet not having the answer to his question. She could see both men being great fathers each being a great father in there own way. If it gave her any peace of mind was that she had two great possible canditates to choose from as selfish as that sounds.

"Yeah..." Moreno said leaving. Finn had just about ripped his heart out. Finn just watched as he walked away thinking about everything. She had turned this lab upside down in the short time she has been here and the team didn't even know that she was pregnant. She was going to throw another monkey wrench into the whole team with this. She felt like that has been all she is doing lately just messing up everything when it starts to work smoothly. Finn started to think that maybe her time in Vegas and doing this was over.

Finn goes into the break room where rest of the team is as they all waited for assignments to be handed out. Nick had his attention in the file he was reading. Finn studied his face; it looked like he hadn't slept any. Finn moved to the only empty chair which was next to Nick. Nick moved slightly away from her and the action didn't go unnoticed by anyone especially by Finn.

Greg and Sara traded glances. Everyone knew about their week in San Francisco but it was just rumors neither Finn nor Nick either confirmed nor denied any of the rumors. Nick could feel Finn staring at him and it gave him goose bumps. Nick didn't know how to react. Sure Catherine gave him advice but no one asks for advice and follows it they ask for advice to hear their own opinion in a different voice. The only problem was Nick didn't know what he wanted to hear because he was clueless.

"Sorry, to keep you all waiting." DB said with a couple assignment slips in his hand, but he immediately sensed the tension. He scanned the room and no one made eye contact. "Morgan, trash run out at the Tangiers. Greg and Nick home invasion out in Henderson but hurry back so you can wrap up the quad. Sara, you are with me dead body in the desert. Finn, you got a robbed pawn shop on the strip." DB said handing the slips out. Finn chased after Nick as Nick and Greg were leaving.

"Nick! Nick…" Finn said grabbing Nick's arm.

"I'll get the car." Greg volunteered leaving Nick to talk with Finn, earning a heated glare from Nick.

"What's up?" Nick asked his face pretending he was interested but his voice showed his disinterest.

"I wanted to talk to you." Finn said sheepishly tucking her hair behind her ear. Nick pulled his arm away sticking his hands in his pockets. Nick just looked at Finn waiting for her to say something.

"So?" Nick asked.

"Why are you being so weird?" Finn asked, Nick immediately grew frustrated with Finn.

"I'm not being weird…" Nick growled looking at Finn.

"What is going on with you?" Finn asked getting angry with Nick's stubbornness.

"I don't have time for this." Nick said walking past her but Finn grabbed him and pulled him back.

"You don't have time for this?!" Finn said angry, for a brief moment Nick thought that she was going to slap him but she didn't.

"Are you trying to get us both fired?!" Nick said in a harsh whisper. Nick just wanted Finn to leave him alone. He didn't want to talk about this here or now or ever… or at least nine months.

"You can't just leave me high and dry, Nick? You told me, you wanted me to keep you updated. You are giving me all these mixed messages. You have been so distant. First you tell me to keep you updated and then you move away from in the break room. I don't understand you. You say one thing and do another. Actions speak louder than words." Finn said jabbing her finger in his chest. Nick just clinched his jaw shut and rolled his eyes. Finn felt her anger pumping through her veins. To see a man that once promised to protect her now treat her like a used whore, broke her heart. "Oh god. You make me so freaking anger, Nick. I don't understand why you are acting like this. I hope this kid isn't yours because obviously you are not the man I thought you were. I feel like I lost my best friend. What happened to you?" Finn said feeling emotional but watching Nick just get angrier.

"You don't know me." Nick said in a harsh whisper, in a tone that she had never heard before and not in one she liked.

"What is going on with you?" Finn asked practically begging. Nick was obviously going through something mentally, Finn thought.

"Are you done? I have to go." Nick asked looking away. He couldn't make eye contact with her. He didn't know what to do so naturally he just acted like an ass. Finn's face drops as a tear does escape and goes down her cheek.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to keep you." Finn said upset trying to keep it together so that Nick didn't see her breakdown. She didn't want to give him that satisfaction. Nick tilted his head down slightly and walked past her.

Finn felt her lip and chin quiver as she watched him walk away. Finn ran to the bathroom luckily no one was inside. She couldn't help herself as she cried. Did she make men turn sour? She wondered. She had two men great in their own ways but at the moment they were both mad at her.

* * *

_Nick wanted Finn to forget all about Patrick and yesterday. He didn't want her to think back and remember Dan and his death, as a terrible time. He wanted her to know that not all men were bad and he wanted to protect her from Patrick, to ease her anxiety. It seemed to be working too. Finn was having a great time. She was smiling and bobbing her head to the music even though she understood none of it. Finn wasn't thinking of Patrick and his evils and she wasn't thinking about Moreno either. However she was drowning in temptation and it seemed to get worst every time Nick leaned over to whisper the translated lyrics in her ear._

_"Come on, Finn." Nick said smiling standing up._

_"I'm not dancing." Finn said smiling._

_"Yes you are, come on." Nick said taking her hand again. "Just move your hips to the beat." Nick said over the loud music._

_At first they were dancing innocently just following the crowd's speed. But Nick and Finn hit a speed bump and found themselves a lot closer together. They were touching each other in ways not called for by the dance. Once they realized what they were doing they immediately separated. They went to the elevator trying to escape the pull of the music and dance floor._

_However once the elevator doors shut they found themselves feeling the pull to each other more than ever. Nick moved closer to Finn so that her back was towards the corner of the elevator. Nick put his hand on Finn's as she bit her lip. She grabbed Nick's face and planted a hot kiss on him. They started kissing and touching each other like a pair of raunchy teenagers. The elevator opened and Finn took Nick's hand and brought him to their room._

_Once in the room Nick turned Finn so that she was facing him. His one hand on her waist the other on her face bringing her face to his as he kissed her gently. She put her arms on his shoulders letting her one hand lightly touch the back of his head. He led her to the bed as they kissed. He eased her on the bed the best he could with his bum leg. But once on top he realized that he couldn't support his weight the way he needed. Finn realized this and flipped over so that she was on top. Nick stuck his hands under her shirt pulling it off. They look at each other with lust and something else burning in their eyes. Finn looked at Nick as he was just mesmerized by her, Finn couldn't help but bite her lip. Nick pulled her down as he kissed her again this time with more passion._

* * *

Finn shook her head as she realized at what a mistake she did. This was her fault no matter how much she wanted to blame everyone else. No one forced her to sleep with Nick she did it because she wanted to. As soon as she got back from San Francisco she and Moreno got back together. She felt dirty. She felt used. Why couldn't she see this coming? She composes herself and leaves the bathroom only to be surprised by DB waiting for her.

"Is everything alright?" DB asked quietly Finn felt her emotions come back and she didn't want to cry again.

"Can I talk to you in your office?" Finn asked quietly picking at her nails. DB walked to his office as Finn followed. He shut the door and sat next to her on his couch.

"What's up?" DB asked crossing his legs. She always felt like a child who had done wrong every time she was in his office.

"I'm pregnant." Finn said disappointed. DB doesn't say anything just nods. He knew something was up he didn't think it was that big but apparently it was.

"Does that have anything to do with Nick and Moreno slugging away at each other in the parking garage?" DB asked, Finn scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, kinda." Finn said ashamed.

"Who is the father?" DB asked suddenly understanding what Finn was trying to tell him.

"Either Nick or Moreno. I feel like such a whore." Finn said covering her face embarrassed. "Moreno and I broke up and I was feeling lonely and Nick was there. I didn't mean for it to happen and now they both are mad. Moreno thinks he can't trust me and Nick… I don't know that is going on with him." Finn rambled.

"You realize now that I have to tell Ecklie? You and Nick are not going to be able to work any of the same cases. One of you may have to get a shift change if Ecklie sees that you can't work professionally together. So no more fighting in the hallway. You, Moreno, and Nick will be under watchful eye." DB warned.

"Okay, maybe then you can figure out what is going on with Nick?" Finn said trying to lighten the mood but mainly showing her anxiety.

* * *

What's going on with Nick? Drama is going to start in the next couple chapters in the only way Nick and Finn know how to do it. Boy or Girl? Nick or Moreno? Will they have to change shifts? If then, who? Please Review!


	5. Trust

Un-Professionalism 3: Broken Home

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

Ch5: Trust

* * *

Five months pregnant... Things between Nick and Finn were definitely awkward and at some points hostile. They never argued in front of the others fearful that they would be moved to another shift. However there sudden change of attitude had affected the team it was like they were back to the beginning except they weren't allow to work any of the same cases. The whole mood of the team shifted.

The last couple of months Nick's mood was erratic. He would be in a great mood and he would see Finn and just be thrown into a pseudo depression, and he would see Moreno and get angry.

Nick had been to every appointment since Finn had told him. Moreno had only gone to the first one and had missed the rest. Finn made excuses for Moreno saying he was busy but Nick could see her hurt, and that's what angered Nick. Nick still cared for Finn and he wanted to help but he also wanted to run. He was very confused and felt as if he was barely hanging on. Finn tried to figure out why Nick was being so different and weird but she was only met by his anger and hostility.

Finn sat in the waiting room in the department waiting for DB. Finn was just starting to show which made Finn nervous. She started wearing baggier shirt and sweater in efforts to hide it. Finn started doing research to see if there was a way she could determine paternity before the baby was born. She found different kinds of paternity tests. Blood tests of the fetus, amniocentesis, or CVS. She had a lot on her mind because with each test did come some risk. She wanted to know who the father was but didn't want to take any unnecessary risk; she was going to ask them how they felt about her taking the test. Finn heard yelling and turned her head and saw Nick and Moreno arguing.

Finn remains watching from afar not wanting to get close and further aggravate the situation and have it escalate. She watches as Moreno hits the folder out of Nick's hand and Nick pushes him. Greg and Officer Mitch quickly separate the two before causing a bigger scene then they had already. Greg pushed Nick into a nearby interrogation room as Moreno walked towards Finn.

"What's going on out here?" DB asked Finn, slightly startling her. Finn didn't answer unsure of what to say. "You and Moreno, in my office in fifteen minutes." DB said his voice showing he was quiet angry and his authority.

"I need to talk to you." Moreno said coldly but still incredibly angry. Every time he saw Nick he just thought about him and Finn together. They went to the stairwell to talk.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked already worried that something was wrong.

"I can't do this, Finn!" Moreno said excitedly. His hands shook but Finn didn't think it was in anger but rather anxiety.

"What?" Finn said not sure what to say.

"I thought that I could this but I was wrong. If this baby isn't mine we can't be together." He said point blank showing the reason behind his anxiety. "I can't have that child be around me. It'll be a constant reminder that you were with him."

"We weren't together."

"Finn, we were only broken up for like four days!" he said angry. "You found him real quick too! Is that why you went out there with him?!"

"No!"

"Could've fooled me?!"

"I have been honest with you but I'm not going to let you talk to me like this." Finn said starting to get angry. Their relationship was just about fallen apart and all Moreno had done these last couple months was just dog on Finn. He wasn't doing anything but make her feel terrible about herself. She didn't think this relationship was worth saving anymore if this was all it's going to be.

"I can't do this whole baby thing."

"You don't even come to the appointments." Finn said flabbergasted.

"Sorry I don't want to stare at the other possible father of **my** girlfriend's baby. I should have to share this experience." Moreno said.

"I don't know what to tell you." Finn said defeated.

"I don't think I can wait four more months." Moreno said leaving.

* * *

Meanwhile… DB walked into the investigation room as Greg tried to calm a very upset Nick down. Nick felt all his emotions that he had been bottling up start to spill over. He knew it was bound to happen but just didn't want to happen here but it was too late.

"Greg, I need you to give us a minute?" DB getting slightly angrier. Greg had no problem leaving the hostile environment. Once Greg left DB and Nick stared at each other.

"What's going on with you?" DB asked him.

"Nothing…" Nick said looking away.

"Bull…"

"Are we really going to do this?" Nick asked trying to downplay the situation but his emotions were getting the best of him.

"Until you tell me what's going on with you? Yes, _we are really going to do this._" DB said Nick remained quiet. "Finn said that you have been distant, and your behavior at the lab has been erratic."

"Finn said that…" Nick chuckled causing DB to worry and get confused.

"What's going on with you?" DB said taking his glasses off. Nick clinched his jaw shut as he still was angry but he remained quiet. "Here does that help." DB said throwing his ID on the table. "Man to man. I am no longer your boss for the next couple minutes."

"What this is supposed to make me trust you?" Nick chuckled picking up DB's ID and sliding it towards him. "Just leave me alone."

"No. you have been walking around this place these past couple months like you are ready to tear everyone's head off."

"You are telling me you would be acting any different?" Nick asked knowing full well that DB had to be lying.

"I don't think I would be as angry as you are."

"Well then you are a better man than me." Nick said being a smartass.

"You want to fight someone?" DB asked him and Nick realized that his stance was rather aggressive and his fists were clinched. The truth was yes Nick wanted to fight Moreno, himself, Patrick, his parents, and the list went on but Nick couldn't understand why. "I said, do you want to fight someone?!" DB yelled pushing Nick, startling Nick. Nick had no idea that Db would do that ever. Nick pushed him back.

"Yes!" Nick said feeling his emotions start working up again. He tried to maintain but felt like it was an uphill battle.

"Who?" DB said as Nick grabbed his own face tried to calm his nerves. "Who?!"

"Me!" Nick yelled. Nick felt anger and self loathing that he hasn't felt since he was a child. He felt angry, unwanted, and used.

"Why?" DB's voice this time in a comforting tone, almost fatherly. Nick wanted to trust DB and tell him everything that was on his mind but couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to do it. "Tell me Nick. Tell me so I can help you."

* * *

Please Review! Who do you want the father to be? Boy or girl? What do you think is bothering Nick? p.s. I gave you some more hints.


	6. Bad Romance

Un-Professionalism 3: Broken Home

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

Ch6: Bad Romance

* * *

Nick was frozen he didn't know how he ended up in DB's office. Nick felt himself shut down. He didn't care for anything or for his job as DB gave them yet another lecture. Nick couldn't help but stare at Finn as they sat across from each other.

"… You are lucky that Ecklie is still dealing with all the aftermath of McKeen. You are acting totally unprofessional. This is supposed to be the best lab in the country! This has to stop." DB said angry. Both the men remained quiet as Nick finally pulled his eyes away from Finn's.

"I know… I know how to get this to stop." Finn said getting everyone's attention. "I know it seems like I have taken a backseat to this whole thing. But I know how to get control of this and get all the drama to stop. I've made some mistakes and I know that and it's not fair for me string you both along anymore. I have decided to have a prenatal pregnancy test." Finn said nervous.

"Wha… what does that mean?" Nick asked looking scared and confused at the same time.

"I am going to have a CVS test done." Finn said while Moreno nodded in approval and Nick nodded in disapproval.

"Good, do it." Moreno said feeling slightly relieved.

"No… how can you tell her to get that done? There has to be a risk?!" Nick said excited. "I'm all for determining the paternity but not at the sake of the child." Nick said slightly angry.

"Do you have any better ideas… lover boy?" Moreno asked, Nick felt his body flush with anger yet again.

"What did you just call me?" Nick growled, Nick immediately thought of Patrick.

"Aye, aye now. Settle down. You both are on dangerously thin ice." Brass warned stepping between the middle of the sitting men putting a hand on Nick's shoulder. "Be easy, Nicky." Brass said.

"All I'm saying is that the only thing that is for certain is that the baby is Finn's. I don't want you to feel pressured." Nick said Finn shook her head. There Nick went sending her mixed signals again.

"I created this mess and I need to fix it. Not just for you guys but for me and my child. I want to do this." Finn said trying to stand strong and independent.

"The decision, ultimately is Finn's and I'm sure. She will make the best one." DB said showing his full support.

"I know she will." Nick said smiling.

* * *

Later on Finn tried to call Nick to see if they could talk. She had to get things off her chest and see if Nick would finally open up about why he's been acting so weird. She couldn't stand it anymore. She needed to know. That is why she called him several times each time getting his voicemail which was always full. So Finn drove to herself to his house and saw two cars in his driveway. She recognized his Tahoe but not the other car. She tries to call him again but again gets his voicemail. Finn grinds her teeth and goes to his door and knocks. She started to grow frustrated as she wasn't answered so she knocked louder.

"Hold on!" she heard Nick shout from inside. She saw a light turn on and saw a glimpse of him as he got closer to the door. He was wearing nothing but a pair of his black Nike sweats that were still too big and hugged his hips low. "Finn…" Nick said stepping outside shutting the door behind, his skin was clammy yet flushed. Finn had seen Nick like this before and her eyes immediately went wide. Finn realized why Nick hadn't been picking up his phone and immediately felt embarrassed.

"Oh…" Finn said trying not to be awkward. "I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Umm… Sure…" Nick said sitting on a patio chair motioning for Finn to sit in the chair across from him and she did. "What's up?"

"Nick, I'm going to real with you. I need to know why you are acting like this. Your sudden changes in attitude are really confusing me." Finn said, Nick nodded smoothing his hair. "Is it about me? The baby?"

"I'll be honest…" Nick said giving Finn an instant rush of nerves and butterflies. "It's both." Nick said not wanting to have this conversation with Finn here or ever.

"Okay…" Finn said unsure what to say. "What can I do?"

"Nothing…" Nick said confusing Finn.

"Nick, you are a great guy. But, don't get that I'm asking… why isn't it that you already have kids? You have a good job? You're nice, good looking… why don't you already have a couple brats running around?"

"With this job you know we see a lot of bad things especially when it comes to the children. I didn't want to bring anyone into this dark world." Nick said wiping his mouth. "Usually I'm a lot more careful." Nick chuckled.

"Nick, we've had unprotected sex twice."

"I know. But when we were together, protection wasn't even on my mind." Nick chuckled both times Finn and him were together they were caught in the moment and their heads weren't clear. Nick turned his head and saw Maverick at the door scratching it.

"He looks a little more active then the last time I saw him." Finn chuckles trying to avoid an awkward silence. Nick saw Lauren come to the door and Finn watched his face fall as he quickly sprang to his feet stopping her at the door.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Lauren whispered to him. She was wearing one of his shirts her hair showing signs of _just sexed._ Lauren held the waistband of Nick's sweats showing Finn that he was hers. Finn smiled and shook her head. If only she knew, Finn thought.

"I'll be right back inside." Nick said, Lauren pouted and Nick smiled. "I promise."

"Okay." Lauren said walking inside letting Maverick out. Nick sat down and Maverick lay at Finn's feet.

"Does she know?" Finn asked rubbing her stomach.

"No… you better not tell her." Nick said seeing a strange look come over Finn's face. "She and I weren't together when we got together and all of this started."

"Why?" Finn thought that Lauren and he had been in a long committed relationship.

"The first time you and I were together I was dating Lauren and I told her and she dumped me." Nick said trying to be as honest as he could be with her while keeping his cool he felt his nerves creep up on him again. "We started talking again when I was at physical therapy she was one of the nurses there."

"Is she the reason you're acting like this?" Finn asked slightly angry and excited.

"No…" Nick said annoyed.

"She is!" Finn said standing.

"No! Please lower your voice." Nick said in a harsh whisper. "I don't want her to hear you."

"I can't believe you." Finn said disgusted because this whole time she thought she was the problem when it was Nick worrying about his girlfriend.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Nick said also standing. "There you go jumping to conclusions again."

"You make it pretty easy to jump to conclusions **when you don't tell me anything!"**

"What the hell do you want me to tell you?" Nick growled. "We don't know each other and you're expecting a whole hell of a lot from me but not your _boyfriend_. I haven't missed an appointment and I have been there, what do you want from me?"

"You've been there physically but not mentally." Finn argued back.

"What the heck does that even mean? I don't have to explain anything to you!" Nick waved her off going to his door. "I'll see you tomorrow at the doctor's." Nick said defeated going inside. Tomorrow they were going to find out the sex of the baby.

* * *

Boy or Girl? Names? What if Finn was to tell Lauren or what if she overheard? Please Review!


	7. Processing

Un-Professionalism 3: Broken Home

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

Ch7: Processing

* * *

Moreno came to this appointment, slightly excited to see whether or not if Finn's baby was a boy or a girl. The fact that this was going to be the same place doing Finn's CVS Test in a few hours didn't give him any peace of mind. Nick sat across from the pair while on his phone. Finn assumed with Lauren. The nurse called Moreno to get his DNA sample and health information, Nick already gave his at the last appointment.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Nick said also leaving. Finn nodded not wanting anything to say to Nick. She turned to where Nick was sitting and saw his phone in the seat. It must have fallen out of his pocket when he stood up. Finn takes his phone initially fearing that someone would take it. She sees that it is still lit and see Lauren.

Finn has a serious battle of the devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other. Should she take the number because she knew Nick would never tell Lauren about her and the baby. She couldn't be the one to tell her though she needed to stay out of Nick's business but his business started to become her business especially if this was his child. They would be connected forever. Finn bites her lip and puts the number in her phone.

"Julie Finlay." The nurse said, Finn put her phone in her pocket just as Nick came out of the bathroom.

"Coming." Finn said handing Nick his phone as Moreno followed. "You dropped this."

"Thank you." Nick said his voice smooth and relaxed so that everyone could hear his accent. His accent reminder her of better times between her and Nick. Even though they were kind of mad at each other it always faded once they were together. Nick felt his inner demons go at bay and wanted to apologize to Finn for being such an ass but as long as Moreno was around there was little chance of that happening.

"You ready to find out what you have?" the nurse said, she had a southern accent. This wasn't Finn's usual nurse and Nick smiled and found comfort in the woman's accent.

"Yes." Finn said smiling laying back on the table as the nurse squirted the gel on her stomach.

"alrighty, sug' well let's get to It." the nurse said spreading the gel.

"Where are you from?" Nick said the nurse smiled.

"Dallas, Texas. How 'bout you sug?"

"Belton." Nick said smiling.

"No way." The nurse said chuckling.

"Yes ma'am." Nick said smiling. Finn felt a ping of jealousy that that nurse had gotten more attention than her. Finn quickly dismissed the thought from her head realizing her silly she sounded.

"It's always comforting to here a southern voice." The nurse said starting the ultrasound.

"I hear that." Nick chuckled as everyone turned their attention to the monitor.

"Wanna hear the heartbeat?" the nurse asked Finn. Finn nodded staring at the monitor she wasn't exactly sure what she should be looking for. Sound the baby's heartbeat filled the room and both men tried to hide their smiles. "A nice healthy heartbeat." The nurse said happy.

"So what is it?" Finn asked eagerly. Nick and Moreno both turned and looked at the nurse.

"You're carrying a healthy baby boy." The nurse said Finn smiled and hugged Moreno who looked somewhat excited. Nick buried his face in his hands. If the child was his he was excited that it wasn't a girl. Raising a daughter as a single dad would be something Nick would've lost his mind. "Congratulations!" the nurse said wiping Finn's stomach off.

As Finn and the men walked out of the doctors' she started to think what the child would look like. Would it have Nick's killer smile, or Moreno's glorious complexion? Nick's brown eyes or Moreno's lips? Or what if the child looked like her? Soon she would finally have answers to at least some of these questions.

"I guess I will see you at the lab." Nick said smiling at Finn. Finn smiled back at him she cursed herself for letting Nick just play with her mind but she couldn't help it. Nick looked at Moreno and just nodded and left to his own vehicle.

"Yeah." Finn said more so to herself then to anyone else.

"I will pick you up after…" Moreno stuttered waiting to get Finn's attention. "After your procedure." Moreno said starting to second guess his standing.

"Yeah thank you." Finn said looking at him seeing the worry on his face.

* * *

After shift Greg, Sara, and Nick went to their favorite diner. One they have been going to for years. This was there sanctuary to just be friends and bust on each other. A place to escape the cruelties of their job and unwind before going home. The waitress came and brought them there respected drinks.

"So, Nick, I got to ask you something?" Greg asked taking a quick swig from his beer as Nick took a long one.

"Don't ask him." Sara said slapping Greg in the arm. Nick had a confused and questioning look on his face.

"No, I'm going to ask him." Greg said defiant but breaking into laughter as did Sara. Nick just grew more confused.

"Ask me what? Y'all, are scaring me?" Nick said holding his beer adjusting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Rumor mill…" Greg started and Nick rolled his eyes. "Rumor is that Finn is preggo and you the baby daddy?" Greg laughed. Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"No comment." Nick said causing their eyes to grew wide. "Mind your business with that one." Nick said slightly growing agitated.

"Well…" Sara said trying to change the subject but was interrupted by Greg.

"Come on." Greg teased. "Your guys' week in 'Frisco didn't get a little frisky?"

"Shut up." Nick chuckled drinking his beer.

"Come on boys…" Sara said sipping her own drink.

"You know Sar if you are going to keep drinking with us you can't keep making us order you these lady drinks." Greg teased Nick laughed.

"Lady drinks?" Sara said.

"Listen anything with fruit or ends in 'tini we can't order for you anymore." Nick stated, his phone buzzed as Lauren called him. He ignored the call turning his attention back towards the conversation.

"Thank you." Greg said high fiving Nick.

"What is wrong with them?" Sara defended.

"Nothing is wrong with them. But when I go out to the bartender and order a martini its weird." Greg teased fighting laughter. Nick smiled fighting the urge to laugh so that he didn't spit his beer out. Nick's phone buzzed again with a text message. They watched his face fell.

_I'm outside. I need to talk to you NOW!_ The message read. Nick wiped his face and finished his beer.

"Trouble in paradise?" Sara teased trying to keep the mood up.

"Something like that." Nick said leaving seeing Lauren standing in front of his Tahoe. "Hey babe." Nick said but Lauren put her hand up looking away.

"Save it." Lauren said, Nick put his hands on his hips and prepared for an argument.

* * *

Morgan and DB arrive at the diner a little later to join the team for some drinks and breakfast. Morgan and DB slow the stride hearing and seeing Nick in a very heated argument with Lauren. They quickly walk into the diner finding Greg and Sara who were watching Nick and Lauren's argument from inside. Greg motioned for them to sit as they were blocking their view.

"Sit. Sit." Sara said.

"How long has this been going on?" Morgan asked just as eager as Greg and Sara. Db chuckled at them all.

"About twenty minutes." Greg asked. They watch as Lauren yells and yells at Nick. Nick rolled his eyes and looks away. Lauren immediately stopped and a fierce look of fury crossed her face and she slapped Nick.

"Oooh," DB said covering his mouth. "That looked like it hurt."

"That's the fourth one." Sara said taking Greg's toast. Greg immediately pouted. "That's for making fun of my drink." She said smiling.

Lauren pushes Nick away and starts to leave. Nick tries to stop her and she slaps him again. Nick calls for her but Lauren wiped her eyes and left him. Nick looked angry and ran his hands in his hair several times. Nick comes back his face red from anger and Lauren's several slaps. Nick orders a beer and sits back down. Nick faked a smile as everyone stared at him eager to find out what just happened.

"Lauren broke up with me." Nick said getting angry again. DB put a hand on Nick's shoulder.

"It'll be alright." DB said, which just caused Nick to get angrier.

"No, no its not. Finn called her told her everything!" Nick yelled slamming his fists on the table. "I can't believe she would do that to me. I have don't everything I am suppose to do. I've gone to every appointment! What the hell?! Because I won't share my feelings with her she…"

"Who's the owner of a black Tahoe?" the owner shouted as everyone turned their attention to the window and saw Lauren standing on Nick's car hitting it with a pipe.

"You got to be kidding me?!" Nick exclaimed running out as the team followed.

* * *

Please Review! How do you feel about what Finn did? Neccesary or Selfish? Or what Lauren did? Nick really knows how to pick them. The drama is just going to pick up. Is Nick ever going to come clean, especially now. Please Review!


	8. Rough Night

Un-Professionalism 3: Broken Home

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

Ch8: Rough Night

* * *

"Lauren!" Nick yelled as Lauren raised the pipe smashing it through his windshield. Nick tried to get closer and Lauren swung the pipe at him. She didn't want to hit him but wanted him to back away and he sure did. Nick covered his face from the raining glass.

"I called the cops!" the owner shouted.

"No! Lauren, get off my car!" Nick shouts as Lauren hits the roof of his car.

"Was she worth it?!" Lauren screamed hitting his mirror clean off the car. Nick put his hands down and had them resting on his hip. "You know what I've been through." Lauren cried, she had black tears running down her face from her makeup. They heard sirens and saw lights as a patrol car came into the parking.

"Lauren, get off my car right now. They are going to arrest you… please." Nick begged. Lauren ignored him hitting the hood again.

"ma'am, get off of the car!" the officer demanded as they both undid the snap on there holsters.

"Whoa! Whoa! She's not a threat." Nick said standing in between the officer and his car. "I'm not pressing charges." Nick said, he then turned to Lauren. She hit his windshield again but the pipe got stuck. "Lauren, please! I don't want you to get hurt."

"Hurt?!" Lauren said hopping off of Nick's car. Nick went to help her down but she pushed him away. "Now, you are worried about hurting me. If you really cared about me, you would have been honest with me from the start and not had your little girlfriend call me."

"She's not my girlfriend! You are! I have been honest with you from the start. After I slept with her I told you, and we weren't together when she got pregnant!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?!" Lauren asked she looked heartbroken which caused mixed feelings for everyone who was watching.

"Because I was scared of this happening. I didn't want to lose you."

"Well it's too late." Lauren said walking away. Nick called her and tried to chase after her but she was gone. Nick watches as she takes off. Nick shakes his head trying to figure out what had just happen.

"Alright, nothing to see here. Go enjoy your over priced breakfast." Db said waving the crowd off. Greg followed and Sara walked over to Nick as he covered his face with his hands.

"Nick…" Sara said putting a comforting hand on Nick's back. She could feel his anger and disappointment. He was so tense. Nick turned and looked at what was left of his car, Nick put his hands on his hips and looked down shaking his head.

"San Francisco?" Sara said wanting Nick to tell her what happened. All she knew from their trip was that Nick came back beat to holy hell as well as Finn and that they were involved in a shooting.

"You know what? I didn't want to tell you guys because I thought it wasn't my business but I guess none of that matters anymore." Nick said still looking in the direction in which Lauren took off in. "Her ex-husband's brother died that's why we went out there. She asked me." Nick said looking at DB. The men stared at each other. "She was feeling really bummed so we went out for lunch so a show… I don't know… one thing led to another and we slept together." Nick never broke his stare from DB and vice versa.

"You're the father of her baby?" Sara asked as her and Greg watched the stare between Nick and DB.

"That's the thing," Nick chuckled finally looking at Sara. "I **might** not be. After we came back from San Francisco she got with Moreno." Nick said obviously angry. "I can't believe she told, Lauren."

"Were you?" DB asked, and the tension just skyrocketed.

"What?" Nick asked in disbelief.

"Would you have told Lauren?" DB asked moving his hands in his pockets in typical DB fashion.

"**If **I had turned out to be the father I would have. When Finn and I had sex, Lauren and I weren't together!" Nick said angry. "Forget this!" Nick said storming off.

"Nick…" Sara tried to call out.

"I'll send a tow for my truck." Nick said walking away, catching a cab. He needed to see Finn and find out why she did that. He didn't care if she wanted to see him or was expecting him, or even if Moreno was there he doubt that though.

* * *

Nick soon found himself banging on Finn's door demanding that she opened it. He didn't know if she was sleeping or just ignoring him but the fact that all her neighbors came out before she did, hinted that she was ignoring him.

"Finn!" Nick said banging on the door. Meanwhile Finn was on the other side just staring at her door. She knew that her little phone call was going to cause some trouble she just didn't expect it so soon. She felt like she needed to make the phone call, Nick would have hid her and their son from Lauren. "Finn!" Nick called again. "I know you can hear me."

"Aye buddy, its eight thirty in the freaking morning!" Finn heard her neighbor yell. Her eyes immediately went wide as she put her coffee.

"Mind your business!" Nick shouted, Finn opened the door and pulled Nick inside trying to prevent a fight.

"What are you doing here?!" Finn said letting Nick go. He immediately started pacing around, obviously still frustrated. Finn grabbed her coffee that had lost a lot of its heat.

"You really don't know why I'm here?! Huh! Don't try and belittle me, Finn. You owe me at least that much!" Nick shouted stopping his stride and turning to move towards Finn.

"I owe you?!" Finn chuckled. "Hardly."

"Why did you call Lauren?!" Nick asked closer to Finn. He tried to maintain his distance because he was angry even though he knew he'd never raise his hand to a woman. His face was already sore from Lauren and didn't want to Finn to hit him as well. However Finn's silence just further aggravated him, she had always found a way to get under his skin. "Why?! Tell me!"

"To get your attention!" Finn interrupted.

"My attention, we are back to this bullshit."

"What bullshit, Nick?"

"I have gone to every appointment…"

"It's so much more then that Nick," Finn argued and Nick waved her off rolling his eyes. That made Finn's blood surge. She hated when he did that, he always had a way to just make her angry and make her care more so of what he thought than anyone else. "We should think about the arrangements, what to buy, cradles…"

"What's Moreno for?"

"Car seats, clothes…" Finn said ignoring Nick's question. "Names?!" Finn said getting more and more angry seeing Nick not even bat a eye lash but more upset that his girlfriend left then the welfare of their future possible son.

"Names? You want me to think of a name?! How's Patrick?" Nick said angry and Finn snapped and hit Nick in the head with her coffee cup. Nick stumbled and caught himself on the wall holding his head. Finn dropped the cup her eyes went wide in shock.

"Nick…" she said seeing blood drip on the ground. Finn swallowed, she was in total disbelief as was Nick as he held the cut on his head. She reached out for him but he pushed her away and stumbled out of her apartment.

* * *

The following day Finn walked into the lab still in disbelief. She didn't sleep, she must have called Nick a hundred times each times getting his answering machine. Finally he sent her a text to stop calling him and she did. The first thing she was going to do when she saw him was going to apologize and beg forgiveness. She still couldn't believe that she had done that to Nick. She wanted to cry.

She goes into the break room and sees everyone there except for DB and Nick. She immediately fears that Nick is talking with DB. Greg and Morgan leave and Sara shoots daggers at Finn.

"What's up?" Finn asks nervously her hands shaking as well as her voice.

"No one has heard from Nick since he left the diner last night." Sara said not wasting anytime. "Did Nick go over to you see you?" Finn nodded and Sara flared her nostrils upset. "What happened?!"

"I'm going to go, see him." Finn said running out of the break room as fast as she ran inside. She breaks several traffic laws to get to Nick's house in record time. She gets out of her car and sees Maverick on the porch who immediately greets her. The fact that the door wasn't already with Nick worried her, it was like the door was waiting for someone to come. Finn felt the worst worry in her stomach. What had she done?

* * *

Please Review! I know I covered a lot in this chapter but what did you think?

P.S. Baby Names?


	9. Liquid Courage

Un-Professionalism 3: Broken Home

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

Ch9: Liquid Courage

* * *

Maverick runs to Finn and greets her with some sniffing as he circled her repeatedly. Finn knelt down and pet Maverick who looked to be starved for attention. He started to walk away and Finn walked towards the front door but Maverick started barking. Finn never heard Maverick bark before and it startled her. Maverick went behind Finn and pushed her slightly with his nose. Finn looked at what the door wanted her to go and it was the pathway to Nick's backyard. Once Finn started on the pathway she heard Nick singing, and the dog pushed past her. As she turned the corner she braced herself to see Nick in a horrific state but she didn't, she still heard him singing and Maverick lay down sad.

"Laid her waitress apron down…" she heard Nick sing in a drunken sluggish chipper fashion. "She was playing panty poker…"

"Nick?!" Finn said as Nick startled her as he sat on his roof. The one side of his head was just about covered in blood, excluding his face, and he was surrounded by empty beer bottles, there was an empty bag of ice in Nick's lap which explained why it was wet. Nick too looked startled as Finn yelled his name. "Are you okay?"

"Annie, are you okay? You've been hit by a smooth criminal?" Nick sung relaxing on his back as a beer bottle rolled off the roof landing by Finn's feet breaking.

"Nick…" Finn said moving closer to the roof trying to figure out how he got up as Nick continued to sing smooth criminal.

"You want to beer?" Nick asked tossing Finn an empty bottle.

"Nick, it's empty."

"You are pregnant… anyway…" Nick slurred falling on his side.

"Nick, just wait. Don't move." Finn said worried, fearing that a drunken Nick would fall on the floor. Nick laughed as the beer spilt on him as he couldn't lift his face from the shingles. Finn could see the two gashes on his forehead and temple, they were deep and dirty.

Finn opened his back door and was immediately taken back by the appearance of his house. Nick always said that his house was a mess and it was immaculate, there wasn't a speck of dirt or dust anywhere, besides the couple of blood drops and smudges it was clean as can be. Finn followed the blood drops upstairs to Nick's bedroom and saw the window open and heard Nick singing.

"Nick, come here." Finn said reaching for Nick. She grabbed his jacket and struggled to pull him inside. Nick fell inside and thudded on his back.

"She was playing panty poker…" Nick sung resting his hands son his chest. Finn's face twisted as she could smell the beer on Nick and in his breath.

"Nick, come on. Get up." Finn said trying to get Nick to his feet.

"I hate that stupid song." Nick slurred almost falling on Finn once on his feet.

"Come on; let's get you on the bed." Finn said, Nick smirked.

"Oh really?" Nick said, but before Finn could say something back Nick kissed her.

"Nick…" Finn said trying to push Nick away but not trying to hard enjoying his touch. Nick lifted Finn up and kissed her neck. "Nick, stop." Finn breathed holding Nick at bay. Finn pushed Nick on the bed. Nick fell on the bed and put his arm over his face and chuckled. "Nick, I need to bring you to the hospital."

"No…" Nick said leaving his face covered.

"C'mon Nick." Finn begged.

"No, I aint going to the hospital." Nick said his accent predominant in his drunkenness.

"c'mon." Finn said grabbing Nick's arm but he pushed her away.

"I said I'm fine!" Nick said angrily, Finn was surprised by Nick's outburst but she knew she deserved it but it did frighten her.

"Will you at least let me clean it?" Finn begged, Nick looked away realizing that Finn wasn't just going to go away which he had hoped. Nick just nodded still looking away. "Here, change into a clean shirt." Finn said grabbing one off of his shirts off his dresser.

"Sure thing, boss." Nick said still drunk. Finn went to Nick's bathroom and searched for his first aid kit. His bathroom smelt like his cologne and aftershave, Finn took in the smell. Finn rejoined Nick in his room, watching as he took off his blood and beer soaked shirt and put on the one Finn picked out.

Finn sat next to Nick on the bed and poured some peroxide on the washcloth and gave Nick a warning look, he nodded bracing himself for the stinging. Finn started to clean the cut pulling fragments of her cup from the cut, watching Nick's face slightly twist with each one.

"Sorry…" Finn whispered, feeling terrible that she was causing him more pain.

"No, I'm sorry." Nick said showing that he was upset with himself. "I'm sorry that I've been acting like a jerk."

"No, this is my fault. I shouldn't have told, Lauren."

"No, you're right. I wouldn't have told her…" Nick said being honest because of his drunken state.

"Nick, you might not even be the father though…"

"I am." Nick said interrupting Finn. Finn froze because neither man claimed that they were the father. They were more ready to just find out if they were the father. "I'm sorry…" Nick said pulling Finn's hands away.

"Nick…" Finn said confused, Nick gad been playing with her mind since she told him she was pregnant and now she was finally hoping she would get some answers to his strange and sudden change in character.

"I'm scared…"

"Me too, Nick." Finn said trying to hold Nick's hand but he pulled it away rubbing his hands on his thighs in an uncomfortable way.

"You don't understand, Finn? I thought I liked you. I thought we could've done something besides all of this?"

"Nick…" Finn said surprised, she had no clue that Nick felt like that, or if he still did. She doubted that. Nick just shook his head and Finn stopped talking realizing that that wasn't all Nick had to say.

"When I was younger…" Nick said looking off as if still looking for courage. "I was hurt… I was hurt in a real bad way." Nick stuttered, Finn's eyes went wide realizing what Nick meant. "I never told my parents and… let's just say that that wasn't easy for me and my parents sent me away to live with my aunt who sent me to her parents. My parents and I's relationship is just about nonexistence and I couldn't care less about that. And I'm…" Nick said getting emotional. "And I don't want my son to ever feel like that. I'm scared to death of that happening all over again. I wouldn't wish my childhood on anyone let alone my own boy." Nick said fighting tears.

"Nick, I'm so sorry." Finn said hugging Nick. She felt her own tears coming she never meant to have Nick ever feel this way. "But, I had the procedure so we should be able to figure this whole thing out soon. Nick, I'm sorry." She said again wiping a tear from his face.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I just recently started school again, but I didn't about you. There will be another installment to this series.

What do you think of Nick's confession? Can you blame him for being distant? The next chapter will tell you who the father is? Who will it be? Baby Names? Please Reivew!


	10. Fatherhood

Un-Professionalism 3: Broken Home

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

Ch10: Fatherhood

* * *

_"This is probably inappropriate for the circumstances but... You look beautiful." Nick said quietly looking down at Finn as he to rested against her jeep. She playfully pushed him giving him a small smile._

_"I'm just nervous and..." she said running her hands through her hair as her stomach turned. "And I'm scared." she said defeated. Nick put his hands on her shoulders picking her up so that she was standing straight up._

_"Finn, as long as there is a breath in my body I will not let this man hurt you." Nick said his accent thick. She loved his southern accent and twang. Nick let her go and gently wiped her lonely tear from her cheek, with his other hand gently on top of her shoulder._

_"Thanks, Nick." she said as Nick pulled her into a hug. "I'm ready."_

The next morning Nick woke up to his alarm clock which seemed to be on full blast as it made Nick instantly wince as it rang. He rolled over hitting the snooze button. He had dreamt of going to Dan's funeral with Finn. Nick had the worst splitting headache of his life and felt beyond hung-over. He thought for sure he was going to vomit just from rolling over. He opens his eyes squinting at the light and sees Tylenol and a glass of water with a note at his bedside. Nick rubbed his face hard and felt his sore forehead and a band aid. Nick grew slightly confused only remembering bits and pieces of the nights prior. Nick sat up and allowed his equilibrium to adjust before taking the Tylenol. He saw Maverick lying at the foot of his bed looking at him with his own little puppy dog eyes.

"I'm alright, boy." Nick said petting Maverick's head. Nick never realized how much an animal especially a dog could worry. Nick didn't even realize that dogs had emotions like that. When Nick had a bad day at work, Maverick would keep him company so that Nick no longer just sulked in his depression. He had a buddy.

"_Names? You want me to think of a name?! How's Patrick?" Nick said angry and Finn snapped and hit Nick in the head with her coffee cup. Nick felt the shards of her cup cut his skin. Nick immediately brought his hand to the cut and caught himself on the wall. Nick felt the blood just flow from his cut. Nick felt dizzy and weak on his feet. He had to get out of there._

Hearing himself say that to Finn made Nick angry with himself. He stared at the note trying to bring himself to have the courage to read it. He slightly remembered Finn coming to his house but the last thing he remembered was her pulling him in the window and then it was blur. Nick just prayed he didn't do anything to further aggravate the situation, but today was the day they would finally find out who the father was. Nick looked at the note again but left it alone and started to get ready for work.

He couldn't stop thinking about what happened as he tried to remember what had happened last night. He knows he didn't go to work yesterday and couldn't even come up with an excuse as in why. _Sorry boss I was too drunk to come in._ Nick shook his head at the thought. Nick looked at his appearance in the mirror and shook his head. He looked exhausted, physically and mentally. Nick peeled back the band aid to see the cut. His skin around the cut was tender, sore, and bruised. He had two cuts on the edge of his temple with a couple of smaller cuts around the sore area. As Nick got dressed he couldn't help but stare at note that laid abandoned on his nightstand.

Nick sat on his bed and buried his head in his hands. So much was going through his head. Not only about what did he do last night but what was in store for today. Something in Nick's gut told him he was the father from the start and that something only grew stronger. However the harder Nick thought about it, it wouldn't surprise him if he turned out not be. With his luck Nick thought he couldn't be the father. That this whole thing would just be something to get his hopes up to have the rug pulled out from underneath him like everything else. Nick released a deep breath and reached for the note.

'Nick,

I don't even know where to begin. I know sorry couldn't even begin to cover it, everything. I really do appreciate everything you have done for me because I know that very few would have done what you already have. I'm sorry for hitting and trying to make your life harder. Hopefully today will end all the drama so we can go back to being friends because you are one of my best friends. I will see you at the lab. ~ Finn'

* * *

Nick walked into the lab. He was wearing his LVPD ball cap in efforts to hide his bandage. Finn had decided to have DB read the results and has it done at the lab just in case it got ugly. There would be people there to handle the matter better than her doctor's.

Luckily for Nick he was the first one to get the lab. Nick saw the looks he got from everyone and remembered that everyone knew that him and Finn were _together_. And that word had probably spread about the makeover Lauren had done to his car. Nick lightly knocked on DB's door eager to get on with this and get away from everyone's stares.

"Hey, I thought we were going to have to an APB alert for you." DB chuckled; Nick gave DB a fake smile and sat down.

"I'm sorry I didn't call…"

"Finn called and said that you were really sick. Its fine it was a slow day believe it or not." DB said reading his file. Nick just nodded almost in disbelief that Finn called ahead for him.

"Are those the… the…" Nick stuttered all of a sudden he grew nervous and began to sweat somewhat profusely.

"The results?" DB asked seeing Nick just grow nervous and anxious. Nick nodded and DB shook his head no. "No, these are fingerprint results for a case. Your results are right here." DB said tapping the folder onto another one that was on his desk. Nick felt his stomach churn and prayed he wouldn't throw up.

"Oh…" Nick said fighting the nervous nausea in his stomach. Nick turned and looked over his shoulder and saw Finn coming in alone. Nick felt like he had to make it right whether he was the father or not. He felt the same compassion he felt when Finn confided in him about her ex-husband. He wanted to help her.

"Are you ready?" DB asked and Nick turned back around seeing Moreno follow Finn towards DB's office.

"As ready as I will ever be." Nick mumbled burying his face in his hands knocking his hat off. He started to feel more and more nervous. He thought he was going to pass out before DB could even read the results. Finn sat in between the two nervous men. Finn didn't feel as nervous as them she almost felt relieved. She was finally going to find out her baby's father today. She did feel emphatic for both men that she had brought them along this terrible and stressful journey.

"Is everyone ready?" DB asked, the men nodded. "Alrighty, here we go." DB said opening up the folder and reading the contents. Seconds felt like hours and minutes were like days. Nick couldn't wait anymore he needed to know, now. "Finn you are indeed the mother of the child. The father of Jules' baby is…" DB said turning the page. Everyone in the room was growing beyond nervous and starting to get angry with DB as he was torturing them with suspense.

"Come on, DB!" Finn said growing tired of the angst.

"The father is… Nicholas Parker Stokes." DB said, Nick felt a wave of mix emotions just wash over him as it felt surreal. Moreno stormed off upset and Finn followed him. Nick looked up at the ceiling Nick felt like his nerves would explode and relieved at the same time.

"Congratulations!" DB said, Nick immediately threw up in the garbage. DB chuckled and padded Nick on the back. Nick wiped his mouth and felt embarrassed as Finn came back inside alone. "You do realize that I have to inform Ecklie, and he is going to want one of you to switch shifts? Who's it going to be?"

* * *

Please Review? Is there any hope for Nick and Finn? Baby names? Baby shower soon, and Finn sees Nick's _family_.


	11. Hermit

Un-Professionalism 3: Broken Home

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

Ch11: Hermit

* * *

7 months pregnant... Finn walked onto the porch of her new home as Nick pulled in the driveway. Finn rubs her big belly; this was going to be a big baby. She knew her little apartment wouldn't be enough room for her and her son and it wasn't exactly the most nurturing place to raise a child anyway. Her new home was in friendly little neighborhood in Henderson. She was just about all moved in, except for a few minuscule things.

Nick was going over to drop off some stuff for the baby. His own diaper stockpile was at a safe peak so he brought his excess to Finn, as well as some formula and wipes. They were almost supposed to discuss custody, and plans for the shower. Nick loaded the boxes and boxes of stuff in the baby's room.

"I painted his room the same color at my house." Nick chuckled touching the wall. Nick rested against the crib and looked inside it wasn't going to be too long until there was a little boy inside that crib. Nick followed Finn out into her living room.

"I was thinking…" Finn said going into her kitchen to get her and Nick some coffee as Nick sat down on her couch. She joined him on the couch. "I was thinking that after the baby was born you could stay here forever how long you got for paternity leave for."

"I have 12 weeks off. How much time do you have off?" Nick asked setting the coffee down. Finn and Nick's relationship had definitely improved in their own way. They didn't want to rip each other's face off every time they saw each other. Even though they still weren't allow to work any of the same cases but they were able to remain professional something that they had been lacking for several months.

"That's part of the reason why I wanted to talk to you." Finn said, Nick put his coffee down and looked at Finn with a confused look on his face. "After the baby is born…" Finn said taking a deep breath.

"What's up?" Nick asked giving Finn all of his attention.

"After the baby is born I am going to leave the lab." Nick's face fell as Finn stirred her coffee.

"What?"

"I am going to leave the lab. I've already talked to DB. I want to be a stay at home mom, or at least have a job that poses less of a danger." Finn said finally looking at Nick. She couldn't but notice how just about shock Nick was in. "I will just go back to being a consult… Are you alright?"

"Yeah… Yeah, that was just one of the last things I was expecting to hear from you. I just don't want you to be leaving because of me." Nick said feeling like he had driven Finn away.

"No, this isn't because of you. I want to be able the best mom I can be for this little guy, since I've already messed up so much stuff. I just want to be the best mom for him." Finn said rubbing her stomach feeling the baby kick.

"You will be." Nick said flashing one of his famous smiles.

"Here, you want to feel the baby kick." Finn said taking Nick's hand bringing it to her stomach. Feeling Nick's touch gave Finn butterflies, but to know that Nick wasn't touching her in a way he had done previously that had led them in this situation made the motion even more sentimental.

"I don't feel…" Nick said but was interrupted by feeling something press up against his hand. Nick face became overwhelmed and his eyes became glassy and he looked up at Finn surprised and happy. "Hey, little guy." Nick said resting his ear against Finn's stomach as well as his other hand. Finn smiled and felt herself get emotional watching Nick. Finn's phone rang, and Nick took his hands back as Finn ran to her phone.

"It's your sister, Helen." Finn said looking at the caller ID.

"Don't tell her I'm here." Nick said drinking his coffee. Finn smiled and rolling her eyes answering her phone. Nick's sister Helen had been planning the baby shower for Finn and Nick. Nick had warned Finn about his control freak sister but Finn thought he was just he was exaggerating. He wasn't.

After about a twenty five minute phone call just confirming and going over everything that was planned tomorrow for the shower. It was a Jack and Jill shower so Helen told her what time to arrive with Nick and that she wanted them to arrive together for photos. She then complained about Nick and how he never answered his phone and how hard it's been to talk to him about anything, and that he's a hermit. Nick was dreading the baby shower and seeing his family. Nick didn't even know who was invited because Helen wouldn't release the guest list.

"I'm going to send you my phone bill." Finn joked joining Nick back on the couch.

"I told you she was a pain in the ass." Nick said taking a sip of his coffee. "Just wait until you meet Vicky, she's the exact opposite of Helen."

"Well that's probably a good thing."

"No, she has absolutely no self confidence. Just prepare yourself to see all the Stokes in action. If you think Helen is bad wait until you meet my mother." Nick chuckled.

"My sister can be a little bitchy but she is so excited. My mother is a lot like me so if you think I'm feisty." Finn chuckled Nick smiled. "Your sister hasn't told me anything about the shower."

"That sounds like Helen." Nick said apologetic he did remember his sister's evil ways from parts of his childhood. Finn smiled.

"Well, anyway. Lets finish this because Helen wants us to get our eight hours so we don't look tired in the photos tomorrow… her words not mine." Finn said Nick chuckled out loud. They wanted to be able to figure out custody without getting the courts involved and it might be easier with Finn's decision to leave. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I would be able to have him Sundays to Tuesdays when he gets old enough." Nick said he had given this a lot of thought and he didn't want to take the baby right out of the womb. Nick wanted to be in his son's life and wasn't going to do the every other weekend thing.

"That sounds alright the only thing I want to add that we keep the custody agreement open so that if something were to happen, you get called into work or work late he could come stay with me, or vice versa."

"I think that is a great idea." Nick said smiling he was glad that they were able to work this out without drama. It seemed like it was the first thing they were able to work without drama and it seemed to be the most important. Nick read over the agreement and signed it and felt relieved.

* * *

Will they be able to stick to there custody agreement with involving the courts? What will happen at the baby shower? Only a couple more chapters then there will be able the fourth and probably the final installment. Please Review! The baby is coming!


	12. Lighter Note

Un-Professionalism 3: Broken Home

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

Ch12: Lighter Note

* * *

When Nick went to pick up Finn she could already tell that he was in a not so good mood and she didn't like that. She was excited and he looked nervous and disappointed almost like he didn't want anything to do with anything. This was almost a complete turnaround on how he had been acting, Finn feared that they were back at the beginning, when last night seemed all right.

"Are you alright?" she asked worried, Nick just clinched his jaw and nodded. Finn sighed, she hated that Nick was so stubborn about his feelings. She remembered Nick's confession from a couple months ago.

"_When I was younger…" Nick said looking off as if still looking for courage. "I was hurt… I was hurt in a real bad way." Nick stuttered, Finn's eyes went wide realizing what Nick meant. "I never told my parents and… let's just say that that wasn't easy for me and my parents sent me away to live with my aunt who sent me to her parents. My parents and I's relationship is just about nonexistence and I couldn't care less about that. And I'm…" Nick said getting emotional. "And I don't want my son to ever feel like that. I'm scared to death of that happening all over again. I wouldn't wish my childhood on anyone let alone my own boy." Nick said fighting tears._

"You don't have to do this?" Finn said looking at Nick. Nick gave her a confused look unsure of what she meant. "The shower? If all of this is going to be too much for you…"

"I'll be alright." Nick said smiling at her briefly holding her hand. His voice shook as he was searching for all the strength he ever had and use it today. He didn't want to falter or appear weak in front of his parents or siblings.

They pulled up to the big beautiful hall that Nick's sister Helen had rented for the shower. Nick shook his head knowing that his sister would go above and beyond for the shower but it wasn't genuine. They walked inside and were greeted by what felt like a gazillion flashes of the brightest lights. After only a few shots Nick covered his eyes and then realizing that it was someone taking their picture.

"Oh baby brother!" Helen squealed hugging Nick tight. Nick gave her a pad on the back hoping she would let go.

"This is Finn." Nick said putting his hand on the small of Finn's back. His sister gave him a confused looked when Nick said _Finn. _"Erm… Julie Finlay." Nick introduced properly he was already starting to feel nervous.

"Hello Julie, I am Helen. Nick's oldest sister." Helen said shaking her hand. Then the assembly line of Stokes greeted and introduced themselves. The only genuine hug Nick gave was to his sister Jackie.

"Hey Poncho." Jackie said hugging him tight.

"Hey Jackie." Nick said smiling a little.

"Listen, I have a surprise for you." Jackie teased playfully punching her brother in the stomach.

"What is it?" Nick asked eager.

"Nuh-uh, I'm not telling you will have to wait and see. Hi Finn." Jackie said hugging Finn.

However besides for the initial introductions Nick had little to none for interaction with his family or anyone else for that matter. Finn didn't even nowhere Nick had went off to, but she hadn't seen him for awhile now. She didn't know how long because she was off talking with Jackie and learning about the wonders of having a boys. She was talking with the team and was ecstatic that they were all able to show up. Then she grew frustrated that Nick was missing all of this but she knew that if she yelled at him he'd shut down and possibly leave, but that she needed to be his support system.

Finn went outside and so Nick sitting on a rock with Helen sitting next to him. Her face fell almost she prayed that Helen wouldn't upset him but she knew it was destined.

"So how long have you known Julie?" Helen asked sipping her drink. Nick rolled his eyes he knew that someone was going to start asking questions and when his mother did that's when he found comfort on the rock but now Helen has come.

"Long enough."

"It's just weird because I don't ever remember hearing you talk about her that's all…"

"Because we talk all the time, right?" Nick chuckled, Helen this time rolled her eyes at Nick.

"You know Nick, I'm trying to be a good older sister by throwing you guys this baby shower. I don't feel like I'm overstepping my boundary by asking a few questions?"

"Note this… Finn is a wonderful woman. And I'm sure you have already made your own assumptions about her some. So it doesn't matter what I see you."

"Nick…" Helen said annoyed.

"Please just leave me alone. Finn, has been really excited about this and I don't want to ruin this for her." Nick said throwing his drink away leaving. Nick stopped and saw Finn standing on the patio outside of the hall. Nick walked up to her.

"How are you feeling?" Finn asked.

"I'm alright, just come outside to clear my head." Nick said looking at Finn. Things between them were really awkward especially now. Nick and Finn were together, they almost felt obligated to be but it didn't feel right.

"Are ready to join me back inside?" Finn asked, Nick smiled and nodded. Nick and Finn comingled with the guests Nick staying clear of his family the best he could except for Jackie.

"Nicky!" Nick heard from the entrance of the hall. He turned and saw Catherine, Lindsay, and Catherine's mother Lillian. Nick smiled widely and swollen Catherine in a tremendous hug.

"Hey Cath," Nick said putting Catherine back on the ground. Seeing Catherine instantly lifted his spirits, because she already knew everything Nick didn't have to tell her. "Hey Lindsay." Nick hugged Lindsay, someone who was always like a niece to Nick and then last but certainly not least was Lillian, or Miss Lily as Nick said. "Hey Miss Lily." Nick said hugging her but Lillian squeezed him tight she seemed to be the most excited out of everyone there.

"Congratulations, Nicky!" she said hugging him again. "If you ever need a babysitter just give me a call, I'd love to watch the little guy." Lillian said she by far was the most excited person there.

"I will keep that in mind." Nick said smiling.

"Gregory!" Lillian said running to Greg hugging him too. Nick shook his head Catherine's mother was always flighty like this.

"How are you doing, Nicky?" Catherine asked squeezing Nick's arms.

"I'm alright, how's DC treating you?" Nick asked already feeling relieved.

"It's not like Vegas. So where is she?" Catherine asked eager.

"Oh yeah, follow me." Nick said walking over to Finn. Finn looked up at Nick smiling confused to why he was in a better mood and who the woman was with him. "Finn, this is my best friend, Catherine." Nick said helping Finn get to her feet.

"Hello I'm Finn." Finn said shaking her hand. Finn had heard stories about Catherine, and Catherine and Nick.

"Catherine." Catherine said weary of Finn, she hadn't heard the best things about Finn. She had often warned Nick about her and wasn't necessarily thrilled about finding out that Finn was pregnant by Nick… or Moreno. However like a good friend Catherine would support any decision that he would make.

"Nick talks of you often." Finn said, and it was the truth.

"Nicky's like the annoying little brother I never had." Catherine joked Nick chuckled rolling his eyes. Catherine got pulled away from someone else.

"Nicky?" Finn chuckled poking Nick in the ribs.

"That's been my nickname forever." Nick chuckled.

"I've heard several different nicknames for you. Poncho, Nicky, and hermit."

"Well Nicky is my favorite." Nick said drinking her drink. Finn looked at him as he did such. "You are already pregnant with my son." Nick chuckled.

"Nick… Nick…" Jackie shouted walking fast over to him.

"What?" Nick asked confused by her sudden eagerness.

"Close your eyes." Jackie instructed, Nick went to argue. "Close your eyes!" she said covering his eyes turning him around. Everyone went quiet as an elderly woman came inside being escorted Jackie's eldest son. Finn looked around and saw the team confused, Nick's family looking almost upset, and Jackie with the biggest smile on her face. "Ready?"

"Let me see my grandson!" the woman said excited in a thick southern twang. Nick immediately pulled his head away opening his eyes. Nick engulfed his mother in a tremendous but still gentle hug.

"Grandma…" Nick said feeling like a ten year old boy all over again. Feeling safe and loved something that he always felt that had lacked at his first home. "I didn't know you were coming." Nick said wiping his eyes and his grandmother wiping the lonely tear that he had missed.

"You think I'd miss this, Nicholas?" his grandmother chuckled. "Please I want to meet Miss Finlay?" Nick smiled and nodded. His grandmother wrapped her arm around Nick's as he walked over to Finn.

"Finn, I'd like you to meet my grandmother, Beverly Stokes."

"Please just call me Bev, sug." Bev said shaking Finn's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Julie." Finn introduced herself. Bev rubbed her stomach and feeling the baby kick.

"You have a very important little man in there. Take care of him, and him." Bev said patting Nick on the chest.

"Gram…" Nick blushed trying to defend himself.

"Come on, Nicholas. I want to see this ice cream bar." Bev said winking at Finn.

Finn quickly learned that Nick got his happy go lucky attitude from his grandmother. She saw a lot of the same mannerisms between the pair. While Nick didn't want to associate with his parents he was almost inseparable from his grandmother.

"Julie!" Finn's mother shouted following her sister who both hugged her.

"Hi Mom, Kelly." Finn said hugging them back.

"Oh Julie let us have our moment I thought this day would never come." Her mother argued chuckling.

"Better late than never." Her sister added.

"So…" her mother continued.

"So…?" Finn said confused.

"Where is he? The father? We want to meet him." Her mother said excited again.

"Okay, I'll introduce but we are not together. We are just friends so please don't say or do anything weird… please." Finn instructed as she walked away to get Nick. "Nick this is my mother Bobbi, and my sister Rachel."

"Hello, I'm Nick." Nick said shaking both of their hands but getting hugged by them in return but Nick went with it like a champ. Finn had been great to his family so he could handle a couple of surprised hugs.

"Julie says you are not together, why not?" Rachel asked. Nick's face fell as did Finn's. Rachel always did stuff like this to Finn.

"Ummm…" Nick said awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Oh my god. Nick, can you give us a minute?" Finn said stepping in front of her family.

"Yeah… yeah… I should probably just go… you know do something over hear…" Nick said awkwardly walking away.

* * *

During the gift exchange they received more then what they needed. Their child was going to have enough clothes for the first year of his life and enough diapers for the rest of his life. The team got them a couple science posters and a science mobile. Greg got an onesy that said _my other onesy is a lab coat_ everyone got a kick out of that.

The shower went great and Nick was thrilled as was Finn. Finn learned more about Nick at the shower then she did the entire time that they were friends or worked together.

While everyone was loading the gifts up in Nick's truck and in Greg's car. Finn sat down with Nick's grandmother, Bev. She really enjoyed the old woman's company she was very likable just like Nick. She knew that there happiness came from the understanding of hard times. Finn noticed that Bev came alone and that she had a wedding ring on.

"What was your husband's name?" Finn asked praying she didn't over step her boundary.

"Austin," Bev said smiling. "He use to joke about how his name was Austin and that's where he was from. We were married for 62 years." Bev said showing an old picture of him and Nick at what looked to be Nick's graduation of the Dallas PD academy. "When Nicholas came to live with us we moved to Belton so he didn't have to be too far away from his parents not that that had made a difference."

"Why do you say that?"

"They rarely visited. And I see rarely because I'm trying to be optimistic but _rarely_ is an exaggeration. He's a real sweet man, please just take care of him and your son." Bev said smiling with a tear in her eye. Bev looked up at the sky knowing that Nick's grandfather should be there with her.

* * *

Sorry for the wait hopefully this made up for it. Give them a little relief from the stress. The baby is coming soon, how soon is the question? How did you like the family interactions? Bev? Helen? Rachel? What did you think about Finn's decision to retire a couple chapters? Please Review!


	13. Laughs

Un-Professionalism 3: Broken Home

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

Ch13: Laughs

* * *

9 months pregnant... Finn insisted on working right until she had the baby because after this it would be a strange transition from CSI to stay at home mother. DB agreed to let her work but she couldn't leave the lab similar to when Nick was injured and he helped out the cases from the inside and the lab rats. Finn looked around the lab soon she won't be seeing much of this place anymore. Nick watched Finn as she sat in the break room rubbing her belly, stuck in deep thought. It looked like she was trying to smuggle a beach ball under her shirt. Their boy was going to be a big one.

"You alright?" Nick asked going in the break room sitting across from her, moving her legs to on his lap.

"Yeah." Finn said releasing a deep breath.

"Maybe you should go home and rest." Nick said seeing that her ankles were swollen again.

"I'm fine." She said smiling.

"This poor kid is probably going to be born here." Nick chuckled as well as Finn.

"The hospital is only a short drive." Finn said Nick just shook his head.

"Just don't do too much." Nick said to her as he stood up. Greg and him had to go out to the field. Finn smiled as she watched Nick leave. He was definitely more nervous about the whole delivery process and when the baby would come then her.

Finn actually caught Nick and Greg looking up the various ways of birth on YouTube a couple days ago. This then led to endless teasing by Greg as their faces quickly turned to horror and almost disgust. Nick quickly shut his laptop his face blank.

"You are still here?" Hodges said coming in the break room to enjoy his own lunch.

"Yes?" Finn said confused.

"I mean the Texan didn't send you home?" Hodges said, Finn scrunched her face confused and almost offended like Nick would make Finn do something she didn't want to.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean like all of these chemicals can't be good for little Stokes. Are you going to hyphenate his name? Or is he going to have Nick's last name?"

"That's none of your business." Finn said surprised at home incredibly nosy Hodges was. She hadn't yet experienced it before.

"Well you did solve a long term mystery of the lab rats." Hodges said eating some chicken nuggets.

"What would that be?" Finn said confused. She had realized that the lab rats were their own special bread of people and had their own ways to stay busy. Which included a lot of paper football, basketball, and tons of gossip.

"There was a rumor that Nick was sterile." Hodges said with a straight face. Finn open mouth laughed.

"Why? Where would that ever come up in conversation?" Finn said laughing so hard she felt as if the baby was laughing too.

"Nick, has had a long string of girlfriends and you are the only one who has gotten pregnant. There should be a couple dozen little Stokes running around… but no there is only one." Finn laughed again she couldn't help it.

"What do you all say about me?" Finn said trying to calm her laughter but her abdomen was still tight from laughing.

"Well…" Hodges said but Finn felt a strange release and a wetness between her legs.

"Oh…" she said finally her abdomen get tight.

"Oh my god." Hodges said his eyes as big as they would go. "Are you alright?"

"Hodges… my water broke." Finn said just as surprised as Hodges.

"What do I need to do?" Hodges said just as worried.

"Call Nick!" she screamed as she felt another contraction rock her to her core. She grabbed Hodges hand for support damn near breaking it.

"Nick! Nick… you got to come back!" Hodges said his face twisting as his hand started to hurt. "Finn's water broke! Okay… okay… I'll tell her…" Hodges said hanging up. "Nick said to remember your breathing exercises and he's on his way back." Hodges said but was interrupted by Finn's screams.

Within moments DB and half of the lab was inside. Finn felt angry because of the pain as another contraction passed. Finn released a deep breath rubbing her stomach trying to ease the pain of the contraction. She started to panic as DB tried desperately to keep her calm.

"Finn!" Nick yelled pushing through the crowd. Nick knelt down in front of Finn as DB moved aside.

"Nick… its time!" Finn said trying to maintain her steps. She couldn't help but notice that Nick's face was the red as a tomato and his eyes were glassy. Nick thought for sure that his heart was going to beat out of his chest or explode.

"Okay… okay, Greg has the car ready outside." Nick said trying to pretend that he was calm and collective. Nick helped Finn get to her feet as did DB. Finn waddled to the elevator grunting and groaning in pain. The fact that Finn was in pain, and that everything Nick was suppose to do just slipped his mind and he felt helpless. Then the elevator was going slow. Finn dug her nails in Nick's forearm as another contraction came. Nick scooped her up and DB opened the door to the stairs and off they went.

Nick buckled Finn in the car being gentle and using so much care that Finn was grateful. Nick was careful not to let the seatbelt hit her face or that it wasn't tight around her stomach.

"Is that good?" Nick asked his hands shaking he couldn't believe this was finally happening.

"Perfect! Drive please!" Finn said squeezing the seatbelt. Nick nodded taking the keys from Greg. Nick drove like a maniac to get to the hospital. He didn't know how much time they had before their boy would be here.

"Just breath!" Nick said excited he made the mistake of grabbing her hand only to have it squeezed until they got to the hospital.

Once they got to the hospital everything started to slow down. The nurses at the hospital were great, they got Finn's OBGYN and got her situated in a room. Once they gave her, her epidural everything was calm and better. Finn wasn't screaming and wasn't in pain.

"Miss Finlay, we are going to pull the epidural away. It's time to push." The doctor said, Finn grabbed Nick's hand. Nick took a deep breath and nodded. He started to feel light headed, and tried to remain calm but it was time.

The entire thing seemed so surreal. Nick was trying to be the best coach and breathing partner he could be but all of a sudden he felt dizzy hearing Finn scream.

"Push!" The doctor ordered and Finn pushed squeezing Nick's hand. Finn whimpered in pain. "Push!" the doctor said again.

"You are doing so well." Nick whispered in Finn's ear maintaining his own composure, but the room was in fact spinning.

"The head is out." The nurse said motivating Finn. "One more good push to get his shoulders out."

"Push!" the doctor said and Finn screamed pushing. Then there were little cries that sung to their ears. Nick hugged Finn.

"You did it!" Nick said, as there little son's cries filled the room. He sounded like a little pterodactyl. Finn hugged him and pushed him away to see their son. Nick turned to see his son.

His son was beautiful. Brown hair that was astray from afterbirth. Nick felt an unconditional love and bond with his son. Nick just felt so overwhelmed with happiness. Nick realized that the room was spinning more than before.

"Nick?" Finn asked trying to regain her composure as she watched Nick collapse next to her bedside. Nick tried to catch himself but just fainted.

"Daddy is down." The nurse chuckled going over to check on Nick.

* * *

The baby is here! Nick and Finn are now parents. The next chapter will be last one. The fourth installment is almost ready. Please Review but what do you think?


	14. Daddy Issues

Un-Professionalism 3: Broken Home

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

Ch14: Daddy Issues

* * *

Nick opened his eyes and saw the breathing coach-nurse-lady kneeling above him, and Nick felt mortified. He covered his face. Nick chuckled as the nurse helped him into a sitting position

"Did I pass out?" Nick asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, you did. There is no shame in that." The nurse said taking Nick's pulse.

"Oh my gosh." Nick said still feeling dizzy. "Where is my boy?" Nick asked the nurse, no longer hearing the cries from his son but soon realizing that he wasnt in the room with Finn anymore, but in the hallway.

"They brought him to get cleaned up."

"How is he?"

"Beautiful."

"Healthy?" Nick asked suddenly feeling worried for unknown reasons.

"yes." The nurse said, Nick felt relieved and almost thought he would pass out again.

"I've never fainted before." Nick chuckled.

* * *

Finn woke up from her nap and saw Nick coming back in the room. She knew he was coming back from the nursery. Nick had the biggest cheesiest smile on his face and a small red bump on his forehead that Finn had yet to tease him about.

"How do you feel?" Nick asked going to her bedside.

"I feel like I should ask you." Finn said Nick blushed terribly.

"I don't know what you are talking about…" Nick joked smiling at Finn.

"You see dead bodies' everyday but you pass out during child birth." Finn chuckled. The last thing she expected was for Nick to pass out. Nick just smiled. "I'm going to get a shirt that says _daddy is down."_

"I'm glad you are getting a kick out of this." Nick chuckled sitting next to Finn's bed.

"Come on, Nick. It is funny." She said watching Nick fight the urge to smile.

"It is." Nick chuckled.

"Where is he?" Finn asked.

"He is in the nursery he is coming back in a couple of minutes. I want to give you something." Nick said his tone a little more serious. Finn looked on and sat up with a little help from Nick. "You alright?" Nick asked as Finn realized she was sorer then she had initially thought.

"Yeah."

"Well, I got you something but I need you to bear with me because it's not quite finished." Nick said handing her a jewelry box. Finn looked as surprised as could be; she wasn't expecting anything from Nick.

"Nick…" Finn said shocked as she opened the jewelry box, she sees almost a Pandora looking bracelet. It hand five sapphire gems various sizes then the small Pandora like chain met up at a silver button or coin like latch that had their son's birthday engraved in a children's font at the bottom. "Nick, this is beautiful."

"I left room for his name." Nick said pointing to the empty spots on the latch. Nick gently took the bracelet back and started to put it on Finn's slender wrist. "I know, you are not big with jewelry but Jackie said you would like this… and I wanted to get you something." Nick said suddenly feeling self conscious.

"What was your grandfather's middle name?" Finn asked looking at the bracelet.

"Michael… his name was Austin Michael Stokes." Nick said feeling a rush of emotions again.

"I like it, how about you?"

"Love it…" Nick said getting choked up. "Thank you, Finn." Nick said hugging her powerfully but still gentle. Nick stood up and wiped his eyes hiding his tears. "They are bringing him back. Little guy's hungry." Nick said as the nurse arrived with little Austin in the bassinet.

"Alright, this little man is hungry." The nurse said smiling.

"Can I?" Nick said scooping his son up and brought him to his mother. "Here he is, mama." Nick chuckled as he slid Austin into Finn's hands.

"There you go…" the nurse said helping Finn a situate herself to start feeding little Austin. "Have you picked out a name?"

"Yes," Finn said smiling. "Austin Michael Stokes."

* * *

The following day Finn and Austin were released from the hospital. The nurse had gone over all of the precautions. The nurse was like the master to the do's and don'ts of parenting. She taught them how to prepare a bottle, how to change the Austin's diapers, and how to swaddle the baby.

Nick drove slowly. Nick drove with his hazards on and away from the majority of traffic. He didn't want to risk anything especially now. Austin and Finn were both asleep. Once they arrived at Finn's house Nick got Austin's car seat out with Austin inside of course, and helped Finn with the other.

"You got it?" Nick whispered to Finn, fearful that he would wake up Austin. Finn hissed as she sat on her bed. Nick eased Austin out of the car seat and gently placed him on the changing area.

"He pooped?" Finn asked watching Nick change the diaper making some of the funniest faces that she had ever seen.

"Yeah, it's that weird stuff the nurse was talking about." Nick said making a fowl face as he threw the diaper away. Austin stirred and squawked, and then they heard the pterodactyl cry again. Nick couldn't help but smile as could Finn.

"He sounds like a pterodactyl." Finn chuckled but hissed in pain.

"You alright?" Nick asked worried.

"I'm fine, Nick." Finn said smiling at a worried Nick. Nick picked up Austin and consoled him.

Nick was going to be a great dad. Finn could tell watching the way that Nick held Austin. She did have her doubts at first. She was worried that Nick's rough childhood would prevent him from being the best father he could be but seeing Nick's face light up when he saw Austin… right before he passed out that is, made those worries disappear.

Nick placed Austin in the bassinet and froze as Austin stirred but remained asleep to Nick's relief. Nick turned back and saw Finn asleep. Nick covered Finn up with her blanket.

Nick then moved back to Austin's bassinet to watch him sleep. All of Nick's worries start to plague his mind. What if Austin had trouble in school? What if he was a bully? What if he was bullied? What if he didn't trust Nick? What if he was abused? What if he had health problems later in life? What if he was gay? What if he was just a normal kid? What is normal? What if they fought a lot? What if… Nick shook the thoughts from his head.

Nick wanted to be the father his father wasn't and his grandfather was. Nick knew that Austin deserved the best and wanted to be able to give him everything.

* * *

Please Review! What did you think? Check out UnProfessionalism: Milestones for the fourth and final installment. How do Finn and Nick do as Austin's parents?


End file.
